Papercut Hell
by Crystal Manning
Summary: When things are too hard to say in person... A collection of letters to and from D-Tent. Requests are welcomed.
1. Parents

**_-1-_**

Mom and Dad,

I know I haven't written so this letter may come as a shock to you. I have a reason for that. I didn't want to make you suffer than more than you already are. Your only son being sent to a Juvenile Detention Facility all because of a bucket of popcorn. I know it was stupid to get angry over something like that but…I can't say anything that would justify what I did.

I was just angry. Plain and simple.

I hear that they got out of the hospital just fine. That's good.

I guess I should just get to the point of this letter. Camp Green Lake is closing. I'm coming home. After two long years I can finally come home. I…I miss you guys. I've missed you every single day but I didn't write. You know that. Writing to you would make me feel worse than I felt when I first arrived. The guilt and the shame would've eaten me alive.

I just couldn't face what I did.

But now I guess I have to, huh? I'm writing to ask one thing:

That you can forgive me. Because then maybe I can begin to forgive myself.

-Theodore

* * *

Camp Green Lake is shutting down.

All of the campers will be taken back to the city in groups within the next couple of days. They say you can meet us at the bus station and we'll be released but we'll still have our records. I just can't believe I can finally come back home. I never meant to hurt anyone. You know I wouldn't do that. I just…didn't know what was going on. I was in the schoolyard and the next thing I knew I was being dragged away in handcuffs. I don't even remember setting fire to that classroom. It was as if my brain had been taken over or I was put under some spell.

Has anything changed while I was gone? My friends? You?

But I guess you have. I'm not your son anymore, I'm a criminal.

All because I was curious about fire.

All because I just liked to watch things burn.

All because of my curiosity.

But Dad, you told me once before that being curious was a good thing. I never thought that it would land me here. It was a good thing, wasn't it?

They do say that curiosity killed the cat and I guess that's what happened to me. Metaphorically of course. Because I'm not Ricky anymore. Not since I got here. Ricky died. Curiosity got the better of him.

Hello, I'm Zigzag. I'm a convicted felon.

But I hope I'm still your son.

* * *

I don't know why I'm doing this shit. Some AG said it would be best if we wrote to you and let our parents know what's going on. You don't deserve to know, though. You don't. I don't know why I'm writing you. The AG won't get off my back about it. I want to beat that stupid smile into his fucking face for this.

Why am I still writing? It's not like you're going to read this or care. It'll probably get lost among all of your shit. Take one look at the name on the envelope and burn it, throw it away. Forget that you even had a son. You never wanted me, did you? You told me once that I was a mistake. Before I got arrested and after I got arrested, you told me that. But I guess I became what you made me, a _mistake_. You didn't want me around so I did everything I could do to be sure that I wasn't.

And I ended up here because of _you_. Because you ruined my fucking life. Because you're a selfish bitch who doesn't care about anything except for escaping. You escape and you get to stay home. I escape and I'm stuck in this fucking hell hole.

_How is that fair?_

How is it fair that I still have to come home to you after all this time? I fucking can't get away from you. I now see why Dad left, you're disgusting. You're hopeless. _You're a lost cause._

But I'm _not_ going to become you. I may have your blood running through my veins but you're _not_ my mother.

-Alan

* * *

Mama,

I'm finally coming home! I can't wait to hold you in my arms again, Mama. I can't wait to see my brothers and sisters. I hope they aren't angry with me. You have to understand I was trying to cheer them up. We don't have much and I thought a puppy would make them realize that we don't need a lot to be happy. We just need each other and everything will be fine.

But everything's not fine is it? I feel like I've failed you Mama, and that hurts worse than the things we had to go through here. I'll explain it later once I get home. That is…if I'm still welcome there. If you still want me.

I'll do better this time. I'll work hard and make all of you proud of me. I'll be the man that Father wanted me to be and support our family. It's the only thing I can do now. I hope you want me back. I'll make you proud of me, you'll see.

Your loving son,

Jose

* * *

Ma, Pa, Julie,

It was just a car.

One minute I was standing on the street and the next I was behind the wheel. And now I'm here. But I'm coming home. I promise I won't go near a car again. I won't even get my license if it'll take back everything I did.

Love,

Brian

P.S. I apologize if my handwriting is unreadable. I thought my ticks have gotten better.

* * *

Mother. Father.

I'm coming home.

Rex


	2. X-Ray

First thing's first: there is no lake here.

With a name like Camp Green Lake you'd think someone would be truthful with the name. It's just dirt and dust and sand. As far as the eye can see. Why have a name like Camp Green Lake if there is no lake? There's hardly anything green here as well. The only trees surround this cabin at the edge of this place.

There are some strange characters around here, namely Mr. Sir and Dr. Pendanski. I'll let those two names sit for a bit. _Mr. Sir. _Boy, his parents never really gave him a chance, huh? Now I'm not too upset with such a simple name like Rex. And Pendanski? I think he's gay. Not that there's anything wrong with that but his vibes…kind of weird. Either that or he's on something.

It wouldn't surprise me if he were, it's so boring here. Nothing to do, nothing to see. The food's okay. Almost on par with dad's attempts at cooking. I suggest you stash some money away for takeout, Mom. Do yourselves both a favor. Or maybe you can sigh up for a cooking class. That's one less mouth to follow, more money to spend amirite?

Speaking of which, you shouldn't be angry that I'm here. It's not my fault those guys didn't trust me. They were the ones who took a look at the bags I had and wanted the stuff. So I made quick money off of pizza toppings, so what? It didn't hurt anyone. I didn't do anything wrong. They were the ones who thought it was marijuana. I just didn't correct them. It was kind of like a placebo. There's nothing wrong with that. And those pills…I had a headache, that's all.

It's as if no one can be trusted anymore.

What a shame.

~Rex


End file.
